


kashmir

by littleblacksubmarines



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I'm bad at tags what else is new, Led Zeppelin because what else do you listen to high, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, This is Bad, Willy's first time being high, well kind of, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: “Can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” Kyle whispered, pulling Willy closer to him on the couch.“I can’t believe I’m just finding out that my boyfriend and teammates smoke pot,” Willy said, giving Kyle a defiant side-eye.AKA everyone smokes weed and nobody asked for this except for me.





	kashmir

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here at all, and really, nothing in real life either. Title to Led Zeppelin.  
> Literally nobody wants this fic except for me so here we are.  
> Vaguely inspired by the time I shotgunned with some guy I work with in an Eat n Park parking lot after a Dave Matthews concert.   
> Also I'm really sorry if the translations are off, I just used google.

“Can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” Kyle whispered, pulling Willy closer to him on the couch.

“I can’t believe I’m just finding out that my boyfriend and teammates smoke pot,” Willy said, giving Kyle a defiant side-eye.

The two were gathered in their living room, along with Happ, Kris, Rizz, and Javy, all spread out on the furniture, Led Zeppelin playing softly over Kyle’s bluetooth speaker.

“It’s not like I do it all day every day,” Kyle said, sheepish, “only once and a while.”

“Although it would explain why he’s always so calm!” Ian chimed in, cracking open a can of beer.

“True. So, how do we do this?” Willy asked, watching Ian, Kris, and Anthony already messing with a bowl. 

“Well, we could share a bowl like they’re doing,” Kyle pointed at the trio at the other end of the couch, “or we could shotgun.”

That earned a noise of approval out of Javy, who Willy almost forgot about, since he’s been so quiet. Willy looked over to see Javy smirking, rolling a joint without looking down at it.

“ _Quiero ver eso_ , I want to see that,” Javy said, biting his lip, making Willy shiver under his intense gaze. 

Willy turned back to Kyle, nodding, feeling more at ease from the look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“So it’s pretty easy, all we do is I’ll inhale, and then exhale into your mouth, and you inhale it yourself,” Kyle said, “and then if you want to, you can take your own hit.” Willy nodded, he trusted Kyle, he knew Kyle wouldn’t lead him wrong.

He watched Kyle pick his bowl up, flick the lighter and turn it upside down, and take a deep breath in, his eyes closing. Kyle grabbed Willy’s face gently, pulling him closer, and pressing his lips against Willy’s, slowly exhaling smoke into Willy’s mouth. Willy tried inhaling as much as he could, but he didn’t think much of anything happened. Instead, he reattached his lips to Kyle’s, kissing him and pulling him closer with a hand on his hip. He could kiss Kyle all day, just get lost in his touch.

Kyle pulled back, cheeks flushing at the whistles directed at them. “Ready to go again?” He asked Willy.

Willy nodded, watching Kyle repeat the same steps. Inhaling again, he still didn’t think anything was happening.

He looked around the room, Ian was leaning up against Anthony, who had Kris’s head in his lap, running his fingers through Kris’s hair, while Kris giggled softly to himself. Willy couldn’t help but smile. He looked over at Javy, who met his gaze with a soft smile. 

“ _¿Sientes algo?_ Do you feel anything?” Javy asked, prompting Willy to shake his head.

Kyle whined, making Willy turn to look at him, grinning at his boyfriend, knowing that the only Spanish Kyle knows has to deal with baseball, swearing, food, and love. 

“Willy wants to hit it himself,” Javy said, speaking up for Willy, as he could tell Willy was unsure how to say it own his own.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Kyle said, fiddling with the bowl and lighter, “here, I’ll light it for you.”

Willy let Kyle do just that, waiting for Kyle’s nod so he could inhale, “do it slowly, babe,” Kyle said, eyes never leaving Willy’s. 

The smoke burned his lungs and he started to cough not long after. “You gotta cough to get off!” Ian said, grinning, untangling himself from Anthony to wander to the kitchen.

Anthony was still playing with Kris’s hair, Kris looked like he was asleep, and Javy was reclined in his chair, relaxing and listening to the music still playing softly.

“You want another?” Kyle asked, bringing Willy’s attention back to him. Willy nodded, noticing Kyle’s eyes were bloodshot and his pupils tiny.

Another two hits had Willy flying high, literally. He giggled to himself, suddenly understanding how everyone else was feeling at the moment. He’d never felt anything like it. His body was thrumming with something he couldn’t quite explain, he could feel the guitar solo playing over the speaker run through his body, could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

“Holy shit. This is amazing,” He grinned at Kyle, pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled the whole way through the kiss, feeling Kyle start to smile as well.

Willy leaned back against the solid muscle that made up Kyle, closing his eyes and feeling the music run through him. He started speaking in rapid Spanish with Javy, describing everything he was feeling, and how he could definitely understand why people enjoyed this so much.

*  
Ian was the first to leave, mumbling something about food and a girl, but maybe a guy, because ‘apparently at 23 Ian Happ is having his big gay freakout’, high fiving everyone in the room on his way out. Kris and Anthony left shortly after, passing out hugs and ruffling Kyle and Javy’s hair. Javy left his spot on the recliner to join Willy and Kyle on the couch, seemingly falling asleep.

“So are you gonna take me to bed? I wanna know how intense everything is when you’re high,” Willy asked Kyle, grinning as Kyle jumped up and grabbed his hand.

“Wait,” Willy said to Kyle, “I have an idea,” and whispered in his ear, earning a blush, a shrug, and a nod before Kyle retreated to the bedroom.

“Hey Javy,” Willy said, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. 

Javy turned and looked at him, eyes bloodshot and a soft smile on his face.

“ _¿Te gusta mirar a Kyle y a mí?_ You like watching Kyle and I?” Javy nodded, biting his lip.

“ _¿Ven conmigo?_ Come with me?” Willy asked, holding out his hand, waiting for Javy to jump off the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me on tumblr, @intoxicated-circulations.


End file.
